Midnight Memories
by Don'tPassMeByHoran
Summary: Friday night. The day the Austin&Ally cast decides to go crazy after a long week of filming. Partying, drinking until the wee hours of the morning. Laura's not one who enjoys those things. She dreaded these nights. Except, one particular night, she met someone. Someone who was in the same boat as her. LauraxOC . T for mature content.


**This probably isn't a great interpretation of the cast. It's the only way I could start something. But the mystery lad, isn't like his real self. **

**This'll be a bit different. I've never done this before. But I am so excited to write it! **

I moved my head in a large circle around the room, searching for someone who looked worthy of a conversation. Most individuals were too intoxicated to have any sense in them. Of course. It's _midnight_.

I, myself, am not one who enjoys going to parties, getting drunk, and waking up in the morning with a pounding headache. I'm just the tagalong. But my friends, costars, do this every Friday night.

Out of the four of us, two of us aren't "legal" to drink the alcoholic beverages that are served. Being in LA though, justifies that law for us. Not really, but the point makes sense.

Ross, the tall, charming blond was cooly wooing girl's hearts over. I would carefully watch his articulation get less sharp as his intake of alcohol was more constant. I cannot tell you how many girls he ends up kissing by the end of the night.

Raini, who I can easily consider one of my closest friends, isn't so crazy about these parties either. Yet, she still manages to get the smallest bit intoxicated.

Calum, the eldest, ends up being the one who cranks up the laughing of the guest as his mind goes in different directions all at once. His gestures are crazy as his judgement is clouded. One time, when we were at Ross' place, he gave each of Ross' siblings a peck on the cheek, telling them "I love you," with heartfelt passion.

I, the short, sensible Laura, am always sipping on a heavenly sweet tea, making conversations with the females who aren't so drunk. I'm always the care giver to the hungover threesome.

I took a few steps back. I did not stop myself. I was stopped. A better word would be blocked.

I had stepped directly into the path of a being, who surprisingly had no drink in hand.

"I'm so sorry, miss, uh-" he had a slight sense of awkwardness in his tone. "I didn't see you." He had an accent I couldn't quite figure. It sounded British, but less sophisticated.

"No. It was my fault," I looked up to the males head. He had a cap and sunglasses on. I couldn't make out his face. But he looked familiar.

"Nice party here. My friends dragged me," the male sounded dreary as he spoke. "I'm not big on these things. Beer and wine just don't appeal to me."

"Me neither. My costars and I always host these after long days on set. I'm the goody," I nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders.

"You're Laura Marano, aren't you?" A small smile creeped on his lips. I grinned as I nodded. "I've heard good things about you."

"I'm honored," I stated. His head wandered towards the door.

"Oh," he sounded disappointed, "I've got to go. But I'll see you soon." He rushed past me.

"Can I at least have your name?" I yelled. He ran back to me.

"Will a picture work?" He smiled. He took a shot of the two of us with his own cell phone. Then, he took one with mine. "It was nice meeting you" he paused as he smiled, "Laura."

"You too?" I let out a timid smile. He ran out of my sight. I looked at the photo. For the first time, I noticed the long stands of bleach blond hair falling from his cap. He had a beautiful smile.

But he acted like he knew me.

_See you soon? _

_I've heard good things about you?_

This "mystery guy" doesn't seem to know how to greet a person he's just met.

**So, I'm not saying who the lad is. But I want to leave you guessing. Hm. **

**This'll all make sense in a later chapter. But I hope you guys enjoyed this. **

**Oh, and hopefully "This Little Thing Called Love" will have a new chapter up by the end of the day. It's kinda corny now. But in a cute way. So eh. **

**Have a nice day! **

**Kayla xx**


End file.
